Don't Leave Me
by Prince Char
Summary: A small 2x1 ficlet - just a short unlikely love story. Duo is convinced the day will come when Heero will leave him. Guess what - he's wrong ^_^


I make a point of not writing disclaimers. Because come on, we all know I don't own 'em…D'OH!

I also don't write warnings, because we all know too that if you weren't interested in shounen-ai, that is, quite literally, 'boys love', you wouldn't be looking at this…DAMMIT!!

Prejudice sucks, so on a serious note, flame and I'll laugh.

Possession - Please Don't Doubt Me

by D.E.Fault 

Duo stood at the foot of the stairs and watched with narrowed eyes as Heero, his beautiful Heero, talked shyly with another man in the entrance hall to their hotel. Heero had left their room only a minute ago, to take a walk in the grey light of early morning, maybe pick up the paper…Duo had kissed him goodbye but decided to go with him despite the day's cold rain and followed him down moments later - only to discover that his lover was being chatted up by some guy!

Although Heero was doing nothing to give this man the idea that he had a chance, nothing in the remotest bit suggestive, the guy kept leaning in close, touching his arm - he obviously thought Heero was gorgeous. And with good reason too, Duo thought; he WAS gorgeous. 

And his!

But that man…he had a nice smile, an honest face, and he was attractive. Not as attractive as Heero, of course, but, Duo thought sadly, more attractive than him. He kept watching as Heero gave the man a small smile and walked towards the door, the taller man bidding him goodbye with a sophisticated wave.

A familiar feeling came over Duo; sadness, pain - soon it would happen. He knew it, soon Heero would realise that he wasn't ever going to be enough for him, soon he would find someone better, soon he'd leave him…

And what would he do then, except fade away into nothing…

His big violet eyes filled with tears that he had never let himself cry. He wiped his hand across his eyes angrily, suddenly violently jealous of any man, hell, any woman, who might want to be near his Heero, frustrated at himself for not being good enough…god how he hated the whole world when this happened…

His eyes stung and his footsteps echoed as he ran across the hall, seizing a startled Heero's hand and dragging him through the hotel's glass doors. He slammed the slightly smaller boy violently against the outside wall.

"Mine" he muttered savagely and pressed his mouth roughly against Heero's. Eventually he pulled back but gripped Heero's hands tightly in his. 

"You're mine!" he said hotly. "YOU'RE MINE!!" He kissed him again. "Mine, nobody else's, you're MINE…tell me you're mine…" It was more of a plea than a demand.

Heero was staring at him, slightly dazed, innocent eyes wide.

"Of course I'm yours Duo…" he said worriedly. "I am yours, I'd do anything for you, you know that!"

Duo, who hadn't seemed to be able to stay still, suddenly stopped his agitated moving about, dropped Heero's hands as if they hurt his own and took an uncertain step back.

"Oh god Heero…" he breathed, looking at the boy as if it were for the very first time. "I'm sorry!"

Stepping forward again he wrapped his arms around Heero and held him tightly.

"I'm so sorry…"

He let go and stood slightly back again.

"I didn't mean to hurt you, I didn't mean to get angry with you, I'm _not_ angry with you, I, I…"

"Duo, something's wrong. What is it?" Heero asked gently, reaching out to stroke his lovers cheek with his sensitive fingertips. "Please tell me."

"It's, I…get so jealous, " he admitted shamefully, lowering his eyes. Heero's fingers were still soothing his now pink skin. "I just worried, I'm so…scared…"

It was Heero's turn to take his lovers hands in his.

"What are you scared of?"

Duo didn't look up, his eyes were shimmering once more but he did not cry… Heero had seen his tears only once, and he had caused them… They had made love for the first time, afterwards Heero had sleepily whispered his love for Duo, Duo had cried as he kissed him, whispered that he'd always love him too…

"I'm so terrified that…that you…you'll leave me, you'll meet someone better than me, and one day you'll leave me but if you leave I couldn't love, Heero I love you, and I'm afraid of you leaving, I want you to stay with me forever!"

Suddenly throwing himself into Heero's arms he started sobbing against his shoulder.

"Don't leave me, Heero, please don't leave me oh god don't leave me, never leave me, never leave me please…"

Heero held the weeping boy tightly and kissed his soft hair.

"I won't leave you!" he promised. "God, Duo, I had no idea…I'll never leave you, never…you think I'd let you go? I love you." He pushed Duo gently away and looked straight into his eyes, sparkling with tears that finally ran down his face aswell. "I love you, Duo, believe me."

"I know, I know you do but…"

"I LOVE you!" Heero insisted. "And that means, I'll be with you always, whatever… Please don't doubt me," he said quietly.

"Oh god, never!" Duo looked at Heero in horror. "I didn't mean…I don't," he said shakily, voice catching. "I don't doubt you I…I doubt me."

Heero stared at him.

"What? What, you think you're not good for me or something?" His voice hadn't changed but Duo knew him too well.

"Heero please, don't be angry, I'm sorry…"

"You think I'm going to meet someone 'better'?" he hissed, pushing Duo away and running from the wall. "I thought you understood us Duo!" he shouted, turning back. Duo hated to see him look so desperate. "I thought you knew it wasn't about good and bad, or, or better, or worse!"

"Heero, Heero stop…" Duo covered his face with his hands and began sobbing even harder.

"It's just about _right_, Duo, it's about you being right for me, meant to be with each other…I though we were meant to be together, I thought you…felt the same…"

Duo ran to him as he fell to his knees.

"I need you Duo!" Heero sobbed.

"I'm so sorry," Duo whispered. "I'm so sorry, forgive me…" 

He wrapped his arms around his lover, his true love, and they held each other, crying together on their knees in the rain.

"We are meant to be together, Heero, we are, I do feel the same, I'm right for you, you're right for me…I love you so much!"

He let go of Heero and looked at him hopefully, his fingers touching the Japanese boy's hand. Heero's dark eyes shimmered and he smiled a little.

"I love you Duo, oh I do, forever…"

"I love you, I promise Heero, always…will you…"

"Will I…?" Heero prompted.

"Spend the rest of your life with me!" Duo squeaked nervously.

Heero looked stunned.

"You don't mean…"

Duo nodded fervently. "I do! I mean, yes, I mean, marry me please!"

Heero got to his feet, and helped Duo, who was watching him anxiously, up too.

"Of course," he said.

~fin~


End file.
